Crazyness
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: JP and I decide to tourter some anime characters, bashing fic, enjoy the pointes insanity
1. Let the chaos begin!

The insanity begins MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
J.P.: What are we going to do tonight Dragon Tamer?  
  
Dragon Tamer: Same thing we do every night J.P., TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!  
  
J.P.: Since when do we do that ever night?  
  
Dragon Tamer: Good question, hmmm, I know what we can do!  
  
J.P.: WHAT!?!  
  
Dragon Tamer: Write crazy fan fiction with the cast of Yu-gi-oh, Dragon ball Z, and lord of the rings!  
  
J.P.: Why?  
  
Dragon Tamer: for our own cruel amusement  
  
J.P: Can we bash every one and randomly bring in people from Pokemon so they can get sniped ten seconds later?  
  
D.T.: Sure!  
  
J.P: I'll get the DBZ cast, you get Yu-gi-oh and Lord of the rings  
  
D.T.: Let the insanity begin!!! Muhahahahahahahahahaha, *hacking cough* ha!  
  
J.P.: Hu???  
  
Yugi: Where am I?  
  
D.T.: In our crazy warped world, Muhaha  
  
J.P.: STOP LAUGHING EVILY!!!  
  
D.T: FINE!! Wait, we didn't introduce our characters!  
  
J.P.: O.k, I'll introduce J.P., J.P. is feeling sad because-  
  
D.T.: Stop referring to your self in third person!!  
  
J.P.: Fine  
  
D.T: I'd like to introduce Mr. Wax, he has a nasty habit of surviving impossible deaths  
  
J.P.: This is Rabid fan girl, a.k.a R.F.G, her name is pretty self explanatory  
  
R.F.G.: Is that Yugi!!! *glomps Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Can't breathe....  
  
*D.T. hands Yugi a crow bar for her own amusement* After about twenty minutes of trying to pry her off Yugi waits for R.F.G to let go  
  
J.P.: Should we help him?  
  
D.T. & J.P.: Naw!  
  
Ally: Are you two writing bashing flicks again???  
  
J.P: Maybe  
  
Ally: I WANNA HELP!!!  
  
D.T.: OK!  
  
JP: DIE POKEMON DIE!!! Who wants to kill pikachu  
  
Bakura: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JP: Put him on a very smooth surface, then quite suddenly put him on a very rough surface, then if he survives the shock, snipe him  
  
Ally: I think he will survive  
  
JP: Shut up you! *takes pikachu and starts his plan*  
  
Pikachu: Pi? GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Then out of no where a giant thunder bolt kills Bakura and temporarily stuns the fan fic cast* *Bakura is then run over by a giant balloon boulder*  
  
DT: And since the rubber cancels out the thunder Bakura lives  
  
Bakura: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*He is then squished by a giant penguin*  
  
Penguin: Honk  
  
DT: Well that was odd.....  
  
Ally: You and JP are writing this, what do you expect?  
  
JP: GIVE THEM ALL CAKE AND ICE CREAM!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
R.F.G: Ooops!  
  
DT: What did you do now?  
  
R.F.G: I gloped him to death *Yugi's corpse twitches*  
  
Yugi: I'm not quite dead  
  
R.F.G: YAY! Now I can do your make up!!!  
  
Yugi: Ummm, never mind! *dies*  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
R.F.G: DIE TEA!!! *Stuffs small Vietnamese children in her mouth*  
  
Tea: *Dies*  
  
Ally: YAY  
  
Bulbasur: Bulba?  
  
JP: THERES ANOTHER ONE!!! KILL IT!!!  
  
DT: OK ^-^ *whistles* *A killer rabid squirrel spinning and mooing rips of his head*  
  
JP: Much better ^_^  
  
Ally: I want Trunks!!!!  
  
DT: Not this AGAIN!!!  
  
Trunks: *appears*  
  
R.F.G: TRUNKS!!!  
  
Ally: Back off, he's mine!!! *glomp*  
  
Trunks: Ahhhhhh! Get off get it off!!!!  
  
Ally: *slaps Trunks*  
  
Trunks: Ow.....  
  
Legolas: Ummm, where am I????  
  
D.T.: In my crazy warped world ^-^  
  
Legolas: Okay ^^  
  
R.F.G: LEGOLAS!!!!  
  
D.T.: Back off ho, he's mine!!!!  
  
R.F.G: DAMN IT!!!! I NEED SOME ONE TO GLOMP!!!  
  
D.T.: have Ash!  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
R.F.G: YAY!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu g- *Is glomped* can't feel naughty bits.....  
  
R.F.G: You have none, I stole them! ^^  
  
Ash: *In a much higher pitched voice than before* YOU DID WHAT!!!!!  
  
R.F.G: I took them ^^  
  
Ash: (whos voice is still high) PIKACHU GO!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi!!!  
  
Legolas: CAN I KILL IT CAN I KILL IT!!!  
  
D.T.: O.K ^^  
  
Legolas: *shoots an arrow through Pikachu's neck* 10 points *does a little dance*  
  
D.T.: Nice shot!!!  
  
Ally: You people are weird....  
  
JP: What did you expect? I mean really.  
  
D.T.: I feel I should say that I should say that on the outside world JP and I just argued over the spelling of expect, I was right, and I must now call him BAKA!!!  
  
JP: What's a Baka?  
  
D.T.: You don't know?  
  
JP: I feel that I should say that I am going to refer to D.T. in third person from now on, That is all.  
  
D.T.: I DON'T WANNA BE REFERED TO IN THIRD PERSON!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Ally: Can I kill Trunks, he's mean!!!!  
  
JP: That IS what this fic is for, isn't it?  
  
Ally: YAY!!! *Tries to kill Trunks* Damn he won't die!!! D.T. fuse with me!!!!  
  
D.T.: Okay.  
  
Both: FU SH ION  
  
JP: HA!  
  
*They fuse to reveal SUPER AUTHORESS PERSON*  
  
S.A.P: Trunks you will die!!!  
  
Trunks: Curses......  
  
S.A: I summon the GOLDEN SAPTCHULA OF OUTCH!!!!  
  
Trunks: Damness  
  
S.A.P: Now, GOLDEN SPATCHULA OF OUTCH! ATTACK!!!!!  
  
G.S.O.O: *spanks Trunks*  
  
Trunks: AHHHHH IT'S DIRTY!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
S.A.P: Come back here coward!  
  
Trunks: Mommy!!! *runs away*  
  
JP: Can you summon Spamula?  
  
S.A.P: ok ^^  
  
Legolas: What's a Spamula?  
  
JP: Taller than small buildings, can leap over card board boxes in a single bound! And.... Is high in cholesterol, IT'S THE ONE THE ONLY! SPAMULA!!!!  
  
Spamula: *comes n stage doing the chicken dance* Hello my loyal fans!!!  
  
JP: Hiya!  
  
Spamula: My manager said that my many loyal fans would be here  
  
R.F.G: Meh...  
  
JP: MUST KILL! FUSE WITH ME SPAMULA!!!!  
  
Spamula: Meh *fuses with JP*  
  
Spam boy: HAha! It worked!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA WE SHAL RULE THE WORLD!!!s....  
  
S.A.P: We already do, sorry, want the us?  
  
Spam boy: No, the states suck (note: Sorry all Americans)  
  
S.A.P: What's your attack?  
  
Spam boy: stroke!  
  
S.A.P: Okay  
  
R.F.G: *Is slowly heading to the door*  
  
Spam boy: STOP RIGHT THERE WENCH  
  
R.F.G: Damn it!!!! Fine, kill me fast.....  
  
Spam boy: NO!!! I shall kill you by slowly raising your cholesterol!!!!!  
  
R.F.G: Oh shit....  
  
Spam boy: Six years later!!!  
  
S.A.P: It's only six minutes!  
  
Spam boy: Oh well, good enough!  
  
R.F.G: STROKE STROKE!!!  
  
Legolas: Were not in a boat  
  
R.F.G: No you stupid elf!!!! I'm having one!!!  
  
Spam boy: Excellent.....  
  
Everyone: O_o????  
  
Spam boy: *innocently* Nothing!!!!  
  
S.A.P: Okay....  
  
  
  
DT: Well what do ya think?????  
  
JP: Not bad, not bad at all  
  
DT: I was talking to the reader.  
  
JP: Oh, HI!!!  
  
DT: I don't know him....  
  
JP: Yes you do, I can prove it!  
  
DT: Some one just do the disclaimer  
  
Ally: None of us own squat, happy?  
  
DT: Very ^-^  
  
JP: That's all for now folks! 


	2. The insanity contiunes!

D.T.: Were baaAAaack!!!  
  
Ally: And we have our own bodies!  
  
D.T.: *holds up sign that says "yay"*  
  
JP: I wonder what Radizts would look like ssj3?  
  
Dream sequence  
  
Raditsz: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: (talking to Goten) Is he constipated?  
  
Goten: I think so  
  
Raditsz: No I'm going ssj3!BAKA(s)  
  
Trunks: Hurry! We have must stop him!!  
  
Goten: We have must stop him???  
  
Trunks: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!  
  
Goku: *appears out of nowhere* NO! DON'T! What's about to happen will be hysterically funny!!!  
  
Trunks & Goten: O_o????  
  
Raditsz: *reached ssj3* AhHA! I'm done!!  
  
Trunks: Where is he? All I see is hair  
  
Goku: *giggle*  
  
Raditsz: Must free self from hair!!! KAAAAMAAAHAAA ...  
  
JP: *appears* HA! *disappears*  
  
Goku: How DOES he do that?!?  
  
D.T.: *appears* With great difficulty, and it's a dream sequence *disappears*  
  
Goku: My brain hurts.....  
  
Raditsz: NOOOOO MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!  
  
D.T. & JP: *run in with a fire hydrant and hose* Ole' ole' ole' ole' burn burn burn!  
  
D.T.: Should we let him burn a little more?  
  
JP: *pulls out tweezers* Naw! Let's use these  
  
D.T.: *Very afraid* Where did you get those?  
  
JP: There mine, were in dream sequence, remember?  
  
D.T.: YOU own tweezers? THATS how you have less hairy legs than me!!!  
  
JP: SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! *plucks Raditsz hair out, one by one*  
  
Raditsz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHH !!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Takes breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS IT BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!......s  
  
D.T.: And that's why I shave!  
  
Goku: *slowly inches away from D.T.*  
  
D.T.: *Eats sugar* Want some?  
  
JP: *steals D.T.'s sugar* S-SSSSS-SS-S-SUUUUGGGARRR!! WABLAWOUBOULIWA HEHEHEHEHEHEH WWAAAAWAWAWAW BOUGLI BOUGLI BOUGLI BLA BLA BLA BLA  
  
D.T.: Oh shit! *disapreas*  
  
Goku: Raditsz, is, is BALD~!!!!!....yes....  
  
Every one: O_o?????  
  
JP: WHOA!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!  
  
D.T.: Back off (censor) that's my thing!!!!  
  
Everyone: *turns to JP*  
  
Goten: What's wrong with him??? He's twitching!!!!!  
  
JP: Once you pop,(sugar that is) Ya just can't stop!!!!  
  
Everyone: *swear drop*  
  
JP: *Twitches* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE....HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE........he  
  
D.T.: I need a new co-author, or authoress, or a combo of both *eyes JP*  
  
JP: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of dream sequence  
  
JP: I'm confoozed  
  
D.T.: About?  
  
JP: I don't know.....  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drops*  
  
Kool aid elf: JP's in his underwear!!!  
  
JP: Am not!!! *looks down* Aw damn it!!!  
  
D.T.: *wetting self afraid* JP, why are wearing panties?  
  
JP: Must have left them in the dream sequence.....  
  
D.T.: How can you forget your pants? Weren't you wearing them????  
  
JP: They got caught in Raditsz hair  
  
D.T.: Well that's just wrong, well at least you're not wearing a thong *hands JP pants*  
  
JP: *Puts pants on* HEY!!! There PINK!!!!! AND FRILLY!!!!  
  
D.T.: *takes picture for black mail*  
  
JP: *Uses powers to make pants blue* Aw damn, there still frilly!!!! *Uses powers to end chapter*  
  
D.T.: Damn it! Oh well, review! Or else!! 


	3. Meet Clowny!

DT: Welcome back to part 3! Of JP and DT's pointless bashing adventure!  
  
JP: With frilly power!  
  
DT: People are going to think I'm the guy and you're the girl  
  
JP: You mean you're not?!  
  
DT: *SLAP!*  
  
JP: *on his side with large red hand print on his cheek* ow.... *twitch* No more frillys  
  
DT: *jumps up* YES!  
  
JP: *chanting* Clowns, clowns, clowns  
  
DT: NO! *runs away screaming like a little boy* Wait a minute *takes a crayon and changes it to girl* there *continues her escape!*  
  
Clown: *pops up and says in a sinister manor* Murder? *cackles*  
  
JP: Not right now Clowny  
  
DT: You named him Clowny? *dryly* Ever so much imagination!  
  
JP: *in a sinister voice* Murder? *pulls a butter knife out of his pocket*  
  
DT: Who gave you that?  
  
Clowny: *disappears in a dark ally way to eat small children*  
  
JP: *shifty eyes, reaches in his pocket* Sponge?  
  
DT: It's still a knife JP  
  
JP: You sure?  
  
DT: Yes JP, I'm sure  
  
JP: Blast  
  
*Pickachu pops up*  
  
Clowny: *reappears among a mass of little children corpses and says in the same voice* Murder?  
  
JP: Yes Clowny, murder  
  
Clowny: *Drags Pikachu into an alleyway unaffected by his lighting as he's wearing freakishly large and frilly rubber shoes*  
  
DT: What did I say about frilly?  
  
JP: I didn't tell him to wear those shoes!  
  
DT: o.O you sure?  
  
JP: Positive  
  
DT: Only foolish mortals are positive *cackles*  
  
JP: You're a mortal, right?  
  
DT: For now..... MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! *thunder lighting*  
  
Justin: Good evil laugh  
  
JP: Where'd you come from?  
  
Justin: I'm DT's most used muses, I get dragged into everything  
  
JP: Even peanut butter??  
  
Justin: *blinks* No, I meant everything she writes  
  
JP: Including peanut butter?  
  
Justin: If she wrote peanut butter most likely  
  
JP: wow *-* What loyalty!  
  
Justin: I actually have no choose in the matter, if I didn't let my self get dragged into these things I wouldn't exist  
  
JP: How loyal  
  
*Every one in the studio sweat drops*  
  
random back stage guy: What? We have a studio? HOLY-  
  
*Scene change*  
  
News announcer guy: This production has been temporarily interrupted for swearing. I will now try to return you to your normal program. *peeks in* *becomes Crocodile Steve* Crickey! They're still at it *walks over to DT who just set fire to one of the animators. Why are there animators? We don't know* Well isn't she a beauty! Look at the venomous claws and sharp pointy teeth  
  
DT: What are you doing?  
  
Steve: *takes a stick and starts poking her teeth* This is a psychotic deranged Authoress from the region of Southern Canada  
  
DT: Do you WANT to die?  
  
Steve: They can be very dangerous but-  
  
DT: *bites the stick in half then claws him causing him to explode* Shame, I liked his show...  
  
*Random tap dancing bears, elephants, and flamingos go by but explode half way. Leaving more blood and guts all over the studio*  
  
DT: That's something you don't see every day  
  
JP: *nods*  
  
Clowny: Murder?  
  
JP: No! You missed it!  
  
Clowny: *sob* no! *runs off crying like a little girl* *comes back, steals DT's crayon, writes boy*  
  
DT: *writes girl in marker* MUWAHAHA!!! *THUNDER AND LIGHTING*  
  
Justin: Not again  
  
JP: DT can we get rid of him?  
  
DT: You can try, but he IS immortal  
  
JP: And?  
  
Justin: *tries to kill him self* Damned immortality  
  
JP:*Pulls trick lever* Oh well we can try  
  
Justin: *was standing beside the trap door* *looks down in it*  
  
DT: *claws Justin trying to make him blow up* I'm out of venom! No! *claws JP*  
  
JP: *blows up*  
  
DT: NO! I lost my co-author!  
  
JP: *Re-appears in an explosion of clown parts*  
  
Justin: *Gets hit in the face by a clown spleen* I see I'm not needed *jumps in the pit of fluffiness*  
  
DT: Oh well, he'll be back. So JP how did you come back and why are you wearing a flamingo feather tux?  
  
JP: I have author powers but not fully functional since I used them to beat my baby sister at Monopoly.... And I still lost....  
  
DT: And I thought I sucked at that game...  
  
JP: We lost Clowny!  
  
DT: But JP were out of time! We'll search for him in chapter 4 ok?  
  
JP: *sniffles* ok  
  
  
  
DT: As I made that line JP was very amused  
  
JP: So?  
  
Justin: *bloody as hell* I found out there was a very powerful fan at the bottom of the pit of fluffiness keeping the fluff drifting about, I on the other hand was too heavy and would be dead if I were mortal *Strikes a pose* But I'm not!  
  
DT: That's nice. Do this disclaimer will you?  
  
Justin: *grumbles something* DT and JP don't own anything  
  
DT: We do too! We own our selves, you, Clowny, the pink flamingo suite, the studio is not real, but we still own it.  
  
JP: *twisting his finger in his nose* Huh?  
  
DT: AH! JP STOP THAT!!!  
  
JP: What? I'm not picking my nose it's my huh pose!  
  
DT: You're supposed to scratch your head dumb ass!  
  
JP: Not in this chapter!  
  
Justin: Someone kill me *dives in the pit of fluffiness but has been shredded so much he's now light enough* DAMN IT  
  
DT: Now review or we shall throw you in the pit of fluffiness. I mean it.  
  
JP: Stay tuned for chapter 4, Search for the missing Clowny! 


	4. Search for the missing Clowny!

*JP, DT, and Justin are doing the can can for no real reason*  
  
Spamoolaa: *Forgot to read the script and is still doing the chicken dance... Wait, this has no script!*  
  
Golden Spatula of Ouch: (aka GSoO) *Nodding it's excuse for a head. We know it has no head*  
  
Justin: *thought bubble* Kill me now  
  
JP: *thought bubble* We've been in cartoon mode the whole story Justin, I can read your mind  
  
DT: *thought bubble* THAT'S WHY WE HAD ANIMATORS!  
  
Spamuka: *thought bubble* Why do they keep miss spelling my name? It's Spamula!  
  
JP: Well, seeing as DT killed some of the animators, shouldn't we be REAL people?  
  
DT: We had others, but we were short handed so Justin's a stick man  
  
Stick man Justin: I hate you all  
  
DT: We know  
  
SMiJ: Hey, where'd that i come from?  
  
DT: We put it there so we could say it  
  
SMiJ: You didn't add ;letter for GSoO!  
  
DT: It has two O's!  
  
SMiJ: *becomes normal Justin* YES! *gets pushed into the pit of fluffiness by a wind up toy of Jiggly puff*  
  
DT: Now onto our quest-  
  
JP: *kills the jigglypuff with GSoO*  
  
DT: To find the missing Clowny  
  
JP: First, all the dark alleyways at night!  
  
DT: Please lord, don't let me get rapped *takes the GSoO*  
  
JP: *skips off to an alleyway and talks to a clown eating small children* Have you seen him? *holds up a picture of Clowny eating a small childe*  
  
Clown: No sorry  
  
JP: Damn, ok thanks any way! DT you can come into the alleyway, there's just clowns *cat walks out* Oh hello  
  
Cat: *attacks JP*  
  
JP: *Gets knocked over*  
  
DT: *watches eating popcorn* I think I saw this in a movie once  
  
Tea: *pops up* We must help our friend!  
  
DT: *whaps her with the GSoO and leaves her for the clowns* Come on JP we're wasting time  
  
JP: *pops up behind her covered in cat scratches* OK! *the two check all the alleyways all they find are killer clowns eating small children. But not Clowny* We must use Spam power to go around the world in 2 seconds!  
  
DT: Wouldn't we be going too fast to see him?  
  
JP: *ignores her and hollers out in a yodel* SPAMULA!  
  
Spamula: Hey he spelt my name right!  
  
DT: *Changes the m to a q*  
  
Spaqula: Damn... No I lose my super spam powers! *crashes to his death*  
  
JP: Ok, we walk!  
  
*10 seconds later*  
  
JP: I'm exhausted... *falls over*  
  
DT: Bloody murder  
  
Clowny: *pops up* Murder?  
  
JP: CLOWNY!!! *runs over to him in slow motion*  
  
Clowny: *Runs over also in slow motion*  
  
DT: *watches them about to hug then shake hands* *sniffles* So beautiful *wipes away a single tear*  
  
Cat: *jumps DT from behind*  
  
DT: OW!  
  
Random knight in shining amour: *Saves DT but is really a super villain and kidnaps DT*  
  
JP: Ok, looks like the next chapter will be saving DT from the knight in shining amour! Oh, and *throws all the people who read but didn't review in the pit of fluffiness* review! 


	5. Saving DT from the KISA

JP: Were back again! But DT is still in the clutches of the knighit in shiny amour  
  
Clowny: Uhhhm.... *thinks a moment* Clutches? Murder?  
  
JP: After!! Now to go save DT from the knight in shining armor!  
  
*the two go into "quest mode" to save DT*  
  
Clowny: I want cheese burger!  
  
JP: Well.... Ok *they go to MacDonalds*  
  
Else where....  
  
DT: *is surrounded by the worlds best chocolate, chained to a chair, not wearing much, and being forced to eat French broccoli* No... Please... No more!  
  
Random Stage guy: *pops up from no where* As a note to all readers who want to know how this is torture DT she can't speak french and gets frustrated when it's forced on her, she also hates broccoli  
  
KISA: *looks at his name* Who changed- *KISA's sentence is interrupted by Clowny choking on a greasy cheese burger* that? Oh well *kills RSG with a knife, not a butter knife. Then goes back to tormenting DT*  
  
Back to our "hero's" in "quest mode"  
  
JP: Ok NOW we go and save DT!!  
  
*They go to KISA's EVIL lair full of weapons of mass death. FUN!!! For Clowny. For he frolic past the spiked pit of doom. Pranced through the maze of death. And pranced into the torture chamber which DT was held in. JP on the other hand, got the crap beat out of him. Using his author powers he teleported him self, and dis-imbodied legs, to Clowny*  
  
JP: DT!  
  
DT: Help... Me... Too much Barny.... IN FRENCH!!! *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Clowny: That's sick! *Says the clown that eats small children*  
  
JP: Don't worry, we'll save you *tries to run forward but remembers he has no legs*Actually, no *laughs hysterically then says* It's not funny! *runs away crying like a little girl, even though he has no legs. Thus, the legless man ran. Well, legless something, were not too sure*  
  
DT: That was odd  
  
KISA: *nod but remembers his character and resumes evil grin and making DT eat vegetables*  
  
DT: Hmm *kicks him in face knocking his helmet off revealing another helmet. She kicked off: 12 helments 14 masks 3 normal hats 1 with a pompom 4 beards 8 mustaches 5 nose plugs 2 pink frilly flamingo feathers and one Zorro mask to reveal.... Two French hens and a partridge in pair tree, what the hell? Sorry readers, wrong list! To reveal.... Dun! Dun!! DUN!!! Justin!! Who by JP had been forced into pink filly undies*  
  
JP: *laughing hysterically in a deep dark corner*  
  
DT: Justin why?!  
  
Justin: I don't know, I always hated these undies my mother gave them to me before she was killed by a Mongoose-  
  
DT: I thought she was murdered  
  
Justin: yes yes, by a Mongoose  
  
DT: Well, I meant kidnapping me  
  
Justin: Oh THAT!! Revenge! *laughs evily, lighting bolt some where in his evil dark lair* All the torment you put me thought!  
  
JP: It was only the pit of fluffieness! And the pink undies  
  
Justin: THAT YOU KNOW OF!!! She created me when she was 4!!! And you know how evil she is!! How evil she always has been!!  
  
JP: No not really  
  
Justin: Oh ok then. Well, she was really mean and evil, you get the point. Anyway... I'm sick of it and getting even! *lighting crashes lighting up the room showing delicious delicious candy choclate*  
  
Justin: Wait a tic, I didn't laugh.... Damned Special effects guy...  
  
DT: *giggling to her self* So my authoress powers still have a use  
  
Justin: Well I would of gotten away with it if it weren't for you pesky clowns!  
  
JP: I'm not a clown!  
  
Scoobyshoe: Scooby Scooby Shoe!!!  
  
DT: This is our ScoobyDoo rip off, Scoobyshoe., we also have a shagin wagon out back. I named it Bob.  
  
JP: It's made of pink flamingo feathers. WHICH HAVE BEEN DYED BLUE!!!! TEEHEEHEE  
  
DT: Dude, you SO need a new evil laugh!  
  
JP: Booger!  
  
DT: No, now, UNTIE ME!!! *thrashes around knocking her chair over* Damn... Wizy.... Save me..  
  
*Wizy the wonderful Wizard whizzes by on a wonderfully wet wallabies. Alliteration yaaaaay! He then set DT up right and cut her ropes*  
  
JP: *giggles insanley and hands DT a pink frilly dress, which will cover her more then what she's currently wearing, a thong and bra*  
  
DT: I'd rather streak *takes Wizzy's cloak leaving Wizzy in a pair of bright pink long johns*  
  
Clowny: You two sure are having fun with the color pink  
  
DT and JP at once: *giggling insanely* yes, just look at your shoES!!  
  
Clowny: huh? *looks down* NOOOOOOOOO *Runs away crying like a little girl*  
  
JP: I'm right! He is color blind! Those were yellow!  
  
DT: Hmmmm *plots EVIL*  
  
JP: And we end this chapter here as must go home soon, but, next chapter we are throwing things off the CN tower and we are letting reviewers make requests on what to throw. Take for instant your little brother.  
  
DT: REVIEW OR DIE!!! *Cackles*  
  
JP: *throws people who didn't review in the pit of fluffieness* 


	6. CN tower speshial

DT: WERE BACK! And only got ONE STINKEN REVIEW! But we got suggestions on what to throw off so NYA! We're also throwing people who didn't review off the CN tower.  
  
JP: We have to first!  
  
DT: TO THE BAT MOBILE! *they both run in DT dressed as Bat girl JP "The Pink Tux"*  
  
JP: *suddenly trips and hits his head on the door* T-T OWWWWWWWWWW *gun goes off and shoots JP in the leg* Bugger  
  
DT: *drags him in the passenger seat and accidentally presses the eject button but as the roof doesn't come off JP only hit's the ceiling. Sadly for him that wasn't the end of his torment. MUWAHAHAAHA. DT, having developed an obsession with the movie Moulin Rouge was making him listen to the sound track. The whole 5 hour long ride.... They then had to go back as they forgot the muses and objects they were supposed to throw off the CN tower*  
  
JP: *is upside down pants tied around his head in effort to block out music. JP then goes color blind from lack of sleep and sees only three colors. Blue, Orange, and any other color. Wait a tick....* AHH TICKS  
  
DT: Quiet you *turns up "Come what may"*  
  
Clowny: *rocking back and forth in a skitzo like manor* I will not kill I will not kill I will not kill  
  
DT: *starts singing along*  
  
Clowny: *tries to kill her* *Fails as she has supreme authoress powers in this story, NYA!*  
  
*JP and Clowny in an effort to annoy DT start saying "are we there yet?" over and over and over and ov- you get the point*  
  
DT: Don't make me put on lady marmalade!  
  
Both: O.O We'll be good we'll be good!! *They starts running around in small circles like chickens with their heads cut off*  
  
DT: *pulls into the CN tower parking lot and they climb up the CN tower. How? We don't know. They then teleport all the stuff on top, how? We still don't know*  
  
JP: It's the-  
  
DT: SHUT UP SHUT UP! We don't want them to know!  
  
JP: *Starts playing voodoo with a mini model of the Moulin Rouge with Clowny* Eh hee eh hee where should we strike next?  
  
Clowny: Let's set it on fire!  
  
JP: *In a high pitch excided tone* No fire crackers fire crackers!  
  
DT: *throws: Rayne's little brother, Granny ((Thanks Shane)), Yami-Yugi- ette's bike, a penguin duck taped to a flamingo and duck ((Thanks for the idea Ryan!!)) chicken with chicken wire surrounding it, and a Frisbee with razor sharp blades on the sides off the CN tower. Most of these things most of these things mame and horribly injure people*  
  
*JP then uses the firecraker to blow up the Moulin Rouge*  
  
DT: O.O HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! *throws JP and Clowny off the CN tower*  
  
JP: *throws telescope up to DT* LOOK AT PARIS  
  
DT: *shrugs and does so. She sees the Moulin Rouge blow up* T-T *throws people who didn't review off the CN tower to make her self feel better and gives BP (Box Personna) a lolly pop as she reviewed* NOW REVIEW! 


End file.
